1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hoof boot for hoofed animals and particularly a secure hoof boot for a horse to replace metal horseshoes.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a resilient upper with protruding buckling portions wherein the upper is preferably bonded to a solid ground engaging sole. The ground engaging sole is split from the rear which allows the frog of the horse's hoof to protrude therethrough. This shoe is placed over a regular iron shoe and captures the front calk in a groove while closing against the rear calks thus capturing the ground engaging sole between the calks. The buckling portions are closed around the rear of the horse hoof For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 609,551 issued on Aug. 23, 1898, to Ben P. M. Lang or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,288 issued on Dec. 31, 1996 to Origgi, et al. The Lang and Origgi, et al., boots must use an iron shoe attached to the hoof for retention of the boot on the hoof, and therefore are not suitable for a bare hoof, nor for use in mud as the boot could easily fill with mud and dislodge or cause discomfort to the hoof. Therefore, there is a need for a hoof boot to replace an iron horse shoe, the hoof boot having means for firmly securing the hoof boot to the horse hoof.
It is also known to provide a hoof boot wherein the inner sole has a rear upwardly extending tongue carrying buckling straps. An outer hoof boot is attached to the inner sole and a rubber outer sole is affixed to the outer hoof boot and inner sole. The upper buckling strap passes through slits in the upper portion of the outer hoof boot and the tongue at or above the bulb of the hoof. The lower buckling strap passes through slits in the lower portion of the tongue & is affixed to the lower portions of the outer hoof boot. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 840,892 issued on Jan. 8, 1907 to Emile Adam. The inner sole and outer boot need to be custom made for each hoof and the rearwardly extending tongue is of sufficient height to rub on the coronet band and engage the fetlock thus causing discomfort to the horse. Thus there is still a need for a hoof boot to replace an iron horse shoe, the hoof boot having means to protect the coronet band and the fetlock.
It is further known to provide a hoof boot which is molded from limited flexibility, strong thermoplastic or thermosetting material such as urethane and has a over center toggle buckle to tighten a cable lacing which passes across the front of the hoof and engages one of a series of hooks on each side wall of the boot. These boots are custom made to each horse as the horse hoof is used as the pattern. In one embodiment, the boot is physically attached to the hoof with penetrating fasteners, while in another embodiment internal cleat plates engage the sidewall of the hoof to retain the boot to the hoof. For instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,209, 3,732,929, 4,174,754 and 4,189,004 issued on Nov. 21, 1972, May 15, 1973, Nov. 20, 1979 and Feb. 19, 1980 respectively, to Neel Glass, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,958 issued on Sep. 2, 1997 to Glass, et al., and the U.S. Design patent D440,363 issued on Apr. 10, 2001 to Garrett Ford. The over-center toggle is easily dislodged when the horse steps into cover or loose material higher than the toggle thus resulting in loss of the boot. Therefore, there is a need to retain a hoof boot to the horse hoof which cannot be easily dislodged yet provides a comfortable platform for the bare hoof.
Yet another prior art hoof boot has a flexible covering made from plastic or rubber and has hook fasteners attached to the external sidewalls and to a short tongue extending upwardly from the rear center of the sole. A strap having loop material encircles the bulb of the hoof and has a pocket centrally located therein to capture the bulb. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,119 issued on Feb. 26, 1974 to Paiso, et al. or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,549 issued on Jul. 6, 1993 to Amy Lightner. The hook and loop material used to retain the hoof boot on the hoof opens in the direction of travel and it has been found that the strap ends are easily lifted thus separating the hook and loop material when the horse is in tall cover or loose material. Thus, there is still a need for a hoof boot which has a positive means for retention in order to properly retain the hoof boot on the horse hoof.
Still further known is a hoof boot that comprises a two part shoe which has a ground engaging portion with a front wall and sidewalls for receiving the hoof therebetween. A separate upper cap with an interior and protruding cushion fits over the bulb and is strapped to the lower part with straps which cross behind the bulb and are tightened around the hoof by a rotary key mechanism carried on the front wall of the lower part. The ends of the straps are captured in tensioning loops of the rotary mechanism. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,422 issued on May 17, 1988 to Helmuth Dallmer. These boots are very costly to manufacture, do not fully protect the horse hoof and have forward protruding hardware which readily catches upon material in the path of the horse which could cause the horse to stumble. Therefore, there is a need for a hoof boot which has a positive means for retention without significant forward protruding hardware, fully protects the horse hoof and is relatively cost-effective, simple to make and easy to install.
Additionally, it is known to provide a comfort management system for equine wherein the sole portion has a front upper attached to the front and part of the sidewall of the sole and also has a back upper attached to the rear and part of the sidewall of the sole. The front upper has a hook or loop portion on its exterior surface that is engaged by a loop or hook portion of tabs forming part of the rear upper. The hoof boot is installed by releasing the back upper from the front upper, opening the front upper, inserting the hoof, closing the front upper around the sides of the hoof and closing the rear upper around the rear and sides of the hoof with the hook and loop fasteners. At least one of the uppers is made of stretchable neoprene cushioning foam material. Alternate embodiments describe a zipper closure, hook and loop at the front juncture and an adjustable belt. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,410 B2 issued on Nov. 25, 2003 to OSHA, et al. and the U.S. publication 2004/0065063 A1 published on Apr. 8, 2004. It has been found that the boots in these documents easily dislodge from the hoof yet are difficult to install. It is apparent therefore that a hoof boot which has a positive means for retention still is needed.
Also known is a hoof shoe which has an air cushion bulb engaging inner bladder wherein the hoof shoe is buckled to the hoof and the bladder inflated to firmly tighten the hoof shoe to the hoof. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,328 B1 issued on Oct. 23, 2001 to Helmut Marquis. Since the bladder fill valve extends from the side of the hoof boot, it is readily apparent that the air could easily be released from the bladder in the normal course of walking and thus the shoe would be easily dislodged from the hoof. Furthermore, the hoof shoe cannot be removed and reinstalled absent a source of compressed air and therefore cannot be used on trail rides. Therefore, a need exists for a hoof boot that replaces an iron horse shoe, is readily applied to the hoof without the use of tools, is readily removable therefrom and provides comfort to the hoof.
Finally, it is known to provide a hoof shoe having a sole portion first attached to the hoof with a band fixed to the heel portion of the sole, the band then passed around the ankle above the coronet band through a second band extending downward to the toe portion of the sole. The bands have hook and loop fasteners thus allowing the bands to be secured upon themselves. A compressive cover is secured around the hoof area engaging hook elements extending upwardly from the side edges of the sole. The compressive cover is closed upon itself with hook and loop fasteners on the opposed ends thereof and further secured with belt elements affixed to the frontal portion of the compressive cover. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,713 B1 issued on Feb. 24, 2004 to David MacDonald. These boots are commercially available form Old Mac's Corporation, Pty, Ltd. in West Footscray, Australia. It has been found, however, that the securing bands rub the ankle causing great discomfort to the hoof. Additionally, the coronet bell tends to come loose from the remainder of the boot as the hook and loop fasteners do not hold coronet bell firmly to the sole portion. Therefore, there is still a need for an economical hoof boot which has a positive means for retaining a coronet bell to the sole portion and thus retain the entire structure to the hoof.